


A Sucker for Self-Torture

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vanessa gets a little obsessive over Nina's choice of lip gloss. As you do.</p><p>Written for the "Lip Gloss" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sucker for Self-Torture

Nina likes them in stupid flavours. Cherry, strawberry, banana, cinnamon. Which is ridiculous and frustrating, because if you wanted to eat something cherry-flavoured, a normal person would just get something cherry-flavoured, right? Or they might go crazy and get, y'know, _actual cherries_.

No one's ever accused Nina of being a normal person, though, so Vanessa plods on gamely, sitting too close to her when she helps her with the maths homework, surreptitiously staring at the shiny coat of gloss on Nina's lips.

Sometimes she borrows it and licks it off her own lips, because she's a sucker for self-torture, apparently.


End file.
